Cut Scenes
by MultipleShipper
Summary: Things left out of my Fortuneshipping  Dawn/Hikari X Lucas/Kouki  long-fic.  Basically one-shots ranging from Fortuneshipping to Twinleafshipping and a few other random things in between


Paring- Fortuneshipping (Dawn/Hikari X Lucas/Kouki)

Canalave City

[Rating- PG+ for a few references]

With the sun shining and Staravia chirping, this day promised to be a good one for Dawn's gym battle. Canalave City gym was their destination and the steel type user Byron was the leader. With the fire Pokemon Infernape following right behind the bluenette and her travel companion flanking her left, Dawn felt completely confident. "So, who are you going to use for this battle?" Lucas asked as they passed under the large stone arch of the city's entrance. "Infernape, Gabite, and Machamp. Hopefully they'll do great." Dawn answered. Lucas nodded approvingly at her choice.

While the two were walking, a tiny yellow mouse ran up to them. "Piii-cha!" He called, saluting the trainers. After a second of analyzing the electric mouse, Lucas smiled. "Hey Poker Chip! Is Anna with you?" Lucas asked.

The little Pichu known as Poker Chip shook his head. "Poker Chip?" Dawn asked. Lucas laughed a bit as he recalled the story of how this Pichu was name. "This is my sister's Pichu. When she brought him home he seemed to have some sort of obsession with the poker chips that my father owns. Somehow we all just started calling him Poker Chip." He explained.

Dawn found the nickname a little odd, but at the same time she found it cute. "Pichu," Poker Chip squeaked. Lucas looked back down at the tiny mouse and noticed that he had disappeared. Looking around he realized that Poker Chip had run over to a tall man. The man held strong similarities to Lucas. If anything he looked like a much older version of Lucas. "Dad?" He asked.

The man laughed. "Good to see ya' Lucas. I see you have a traveling companion." He commented. Glancing from Dawn to his son a few times, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Lucas, come here for a minute."

Dawn and Lucas looked at one another questioningly before Lucas walked over to his father. "Who's she?" He asked. "Dawn," Lucas answered. "No, _who_ is she?" He restated. This question confused Lucas. "Uh, she's my friend if that's what you're asking." His father nodded. "Are you dating?" He asked, smirking when a light pink blush appeared on Lucas' cheeks. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you've been traveling for about a month. You said you were going to travel with someone from Twinleaf Town, and now that I look at it... You always did seem to be at Lake Verity 'training'."

The blush on Lucas' cheeks grew brighter and his expression angered. "Dad, that means nothing." He mumbled. "Sure, sure. Just make sure you don't smother her with affection." At this Lucas' started to freak out. What about 'she's my friend' could he not understand? "Dad!"

Dawn and Infernape just watched from afar as Lucas and his father talked. It was easy to see that Lucas' father was frustrating him, but the last questions seemed to really bother him. The next question though, Dawn happened to overhear most of it. "Now remember, I'm too young for grandchildren. So make sure you use-"

"_Father!_" Lucas interrupted, blushing madly. He couldn't believe his father would even suggest that. When he glanced over at Dawn he noticed that she was blushing too. She overheard, and this upset him more than anything. Now she probably thought his father was some sort of creep. Though, that wasn't too far from the truth. "Why do you assume these things? I swear! I can't even _talk_ to a girl without you thinking we're dating? I haven't even kissed her yet!" He yelled, not realizing what he was saying, or that Dawn was still listening.

She blushed even more at the thought of Lucas kissing her...yet at the same time she felt a part of herself wanting this. Scratch that. Every fiber in her being desperately wanted that. She knew this, but what she didn't know was how to show it. Though by him saying this, it left her with a little hope that he felt the same.

"You know, being this defensive doesn't help your case." Lucas' dad paused to laugh. "The professor and I will be in town for a few days so I'll see you two later." With that, him and his daughter's Pichu began to walk away. Lucas sighed with relief once he was completely out of view. When he walked back over to Dawn, they both were met by an awkward silence. "I uh...well I..." Lucas mumbled. "Y-yeah," Dawn replied.

Infernape snickered. Even though he couldn't completely understand human speech, he knew this wasn't complete worth a darn. "Infer Infernape." He teased, making a kiss noise. "Infernape th-that's not funny." Dawn said with an angered stare. Infernape gave her a cheesy-looking grin and continued his mocking. After a few minutes of this Dawn finally got fed up and returned him to his Poke Ball. "So, about what I said. I uh, hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Lucas finally apologized.

Dawn gave him a nervous smile. "No, no. I'm fine. It just, left me thinking I guess." She replied. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked, pulling at the red scarf around his neck. Suddenly, it felt extremely hot outside. It couldn't be since it was only late spring and it was early in the morning. "W-well...I mean...I-its not like I'm apposed to the idea of us kissing." She admitted, looking at the cobblestone below her. Moving her hands to the white scarf of her winter clothes, she quickly regretted her choice in apparel.

"Really?" Lucas nervously asked. Dawn nodded in response and looked up at him. They looked at one another before the gap between them began to close. After what seemed like forever, they finally kissed. Their brief moment of pure bliss ended after they pulled away. A faint blush on both their cheeks, complimented by a small smile.

Walking down the street, with his Rapidash following right behind, was Barry. He noticed the two kissing and grinned. "Took em' long enough." He commented, looking back at his fire horse. She neighed in response before nudging him. They had just come from the Canalave City gym. Rapidash and Empoleon sealed his victory, but Rapidash was still itching for a battle. "Hey lovebirds! Would you stop kissing for a few minutes so we can battle?" He challenged.

The two quickly looked over at Barry. "Uh," the two mumbled, blushing. This only made Barry's grin wider. He'd never let this live this down for as long as they were together. And from Barry's perspective, they'd be together for quite some time. "I-I'm not sure that this is the time Barry." Dawn stated, averting her gaze to the ground again, only to look back up when she felt Lucas grab her hand. "Don't worry. You'll beat him." He reassured.

With a confident nod she turned to face Barry. "Alright, you're on!"

* * *

**Yup so okay. I've gotten bored with stuff and decided "Hey. Why don't I write the scenes that never actually made it into Platinum Bound?" I got this idea from in the game where you first go to Canalave City and Lucas/Dawn's father talks to you. I thought of how I would make this work with both Dawn and Lucas and thus this was born. Teehee. Me and my perverted sense of humor...yeah. Though, I think it's kinda fun to see how the story could have been. So yeah. This is how their first kiss was going to go, but I changed my mind **

**If you were wondering, what is P.B? That my friend would be Platinum Bound my main long-fic for Fortuneshipping ^_^ Haha. Self-Promotion for the win **

**If you were wondering, why did she label Fortuneshipping when Platinum Bound was a fortuneshipping fic? Here's the deal, certain chapters were supposed to have a lot more Twinleafshipping and some interactions with my OC's. Just stuff like that **

**Where did the name Poker Chip come from? I honestly don't know. I thought it was kinda cute for a Pichu though **

**I will hopefully be posting more of these. The next one I have in mind is the alternate beginning ^-^ I won't say much about that though **

**Time took to write this: About four hours **

**Dang...this was a very tiny fic .  
**


End file.
